Just My Luck
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli Valentine's Day had always been filled with badluck until this day that is where she meet a handsome stranger.


Hey guys just a small late V day fic about Cagalli and Athrun hope you guy's enjoy spent a whole night writting this too, no sleep at all lol since I couldn't sleep.

Well please reveiws guys.

*********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**********************************************************

Just My Luck 

Valentine's Day was day where couple's celebrate their love for each other but for Cagalli it was more of a day, where people who are single get to wallow in depression about their love lifes.

Unfortunately for Cagalli she happened to be one of those people but there was a hint of hate for the holiday.

Because every Valentines her luck would be at it worse it was kind of like her unofficial Friday the 13th a date filled with bad luck made just for her.

"Stupid weather, stupid car, and stupid phone" the golden haired woman muttered in utter annoyance and depression as she threw her phone onto her passenger seat, it was just her luck for all this to happen.

It was bad enough that she was spending Valentine's Day alone but did the nice sunny weather after turn into a thunder storm and did her car after break down and her phone run out of batteries.

But those wasn't exactly the worse bit though, it was the fact her car broke down in middle of nowhere that got on her bloody nerves.

And because her phone ran out of batteries she couldn't call for help and that mean she was either stuck here. Until a car came flying past or she will have to walk in this storm to somwhere with a phone or aleast with mechanical assistance.

With a reluctant sigh she decided it was better to walk because she knew that there would be no sane driver that would use this road. Well since it was pretty much the longest road back into the city centre of Orb, and Cagalli had used this road because of that.

She had also want and declined her usual driver too since she wanted to be alone. But she definitely regretted it now and why did she even declined in the first place that right it was her unluckiest day of the year.

Picking up her black jacket Cagalli got out of the car and used it had shield from the rain, even though she liked the rain, she would prefer it if wasn't on this day.

"Now I need to try and remember where the nearest phone booth is" Cagalli asked herself as she put on her thinking cap on.

And as she was thinking suddenly a car came by and pulled over near her almost scaring the life out of her

"BLOODY HELL" Cagalli screamed as the driver winded the windows down.

She hadn't expected this especially when this road was usually completely deserted since it a was long root back into city centre.

"Are you okay miss" a voice of man spoke softly.

"DO I LOOK BLOODY OKAY!" Cagalli wanted to scream back but it wasn't really the right sentence considering this guy was properly her only way out of her predicament even if he was insane using this root.

So she sighed and smiled "No not really considering my car broken down and my phone ran out of batteries'" she replied in a polite manner.

The man smiled "would you like a lift to a hotel a few miles away from here" the man asked.

Cagalli looked at the guy scanning him for any signs of danger, like her parents taught her you never get in a car with stranger no matter how old you are.

And from what she was scanning he looked like a decent guy even if he was using this root, he had shoulder length midnight blue hair and a pair of brilliant green eyes.

He was quiet a handsome too, he had a almost prince charming charm to him, one of those guys that sweep you off your feet with his words and acts.

But then appearances can be deceiving as she learnt in the past.

So Cagalli asked a logic question "By any chance do you have a phone?"

The man shook his head "sorry I kind left mine back home" he replied.

Cagalli sighed "well I guess I have no choice but to take up your offer for a ride"

The man smiled softly "Don't worry I am not a murderer or a rapist".

Making Cagalli raise a golden eyebrow "now that's what most murderers and rapist say though" she replied back.

The man chuckled "well fear not I am definitely not one, unless I happen to bent copper that is" he smiled.

Cagalli's eyes widen "You're a copper" she muttered out shocked.

"You don't look like one" she said hitting herself as the same time for even considering saying that when she had said appearances can be decieving.

The blue haired man chuckled again "I know most people do say that." he replied taking out something from his jacket pocket.

Cagalli's eyes widen once again "CID" she muttered again at what he had pulled out of his jacket.

And true to his word there was his badge showing a picture of him and his name along with his rank on it.

"I am Athrun Zala "he introduced himself suddenly, placing a hand out to Cagalli.

Cagalli stared at his hand for a while before taking it into hers "I am Cagalli Yula Athra" she greeted back.

The man now named Athrun smiled "It nice to meet you Miss Athra, now I hope you will be able to trust me" he said.

Cagalli smiled "I am pretty sure your badge was enough proof that you're legit."

"Well in that case maybe you should get yourself out of the rain." He smiled.

Cagalli nodded "Yeah" she mumbled running to the passenger side and getting into the car.

"I am so sorry. I am getting your seat wet" she apologised out of the blue noticing her trousers were drenched.

"Oh don't worry about it, it will dry off" he replied with smile as he started to drive away.

Cagalli nodded in return "Yeah you're right." she said slipping her seatbelt one.

"So what happened to your car?" he asked keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

Cagalli glanced up as if she was in thought and then answered "The engine kind of died on me."

"I guess it could be the batteries then. When was the last time you had them checked?" he asked.

"Erm I am not sure well since I normally have a driver." She frowned.

"Oh I see. So why did you decided to drive out on your own then especially on Valentine's Day, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cagalli sighed "No I don't" she replied and for some reason she didn't mind normally when a guy asked her something she usually ignore them and say I do mind.

But for some reason this guy made her comfortable even if she had just met him "well I guess I did because it was Valentine's Day if you know what I mean?" she told him.

"I think I understand where you are coming from there Miss Athra, However what's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on this day" he replied with a smile.

Cagalli felt her cheeks burn up and she knew they were properly glowing a bright red right now "shouldn't I be asking the same Mr Zala?" she diverted the attention, which didn't work in the way she had expected.

He chuckled "So are you saying that I am gorgeous?" he grinned.

Cagalli felt her cheeks turn even redder "I...err...oh god" she muttered out making the man chuckle beside her.

"I give you answer to the question though. You see me been in CID kind keeps me busy so I don't really have time for myself yet alone looking for dates just for one say, I prefer just meet them out of the blue" he replied.

"Oh I see" Cagalli said absentmindedly.

"So what your excuse then?" he asked suddenly.

Cagalli sighed she really didn't want to answer him but then he answered hers, so it was only right out of politeness too answer so she did.

"I guess you could say I was too busy too or to be truthful it because Valentine's Day isn't really one of lucky day's as you can see."

"I do." he replied just as he pulled up into a small parking area where a large hotel was located "This is the place" he said stopping the car in a parking space.

"Well thanks for the ride then Mr Zala." Cagalli thanked as she opened the passenger door.

"It's no problem and you can call me Athrun" he replied.

Cagalli eyes widen and then she smiled "well in that case you can call me Cagalli" she replied back.

He nodded "Well if we are both on first name basis do you mind if I ask you something then?"

He received a nod from her.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" he asked.

"You mean now." Cagalli asked surprised.

"I guess now would be the right time, well after you called for assistance that is, which would naturally mean you be in a long wait and I rather not leave a girl on her own on Valentine's Day."

Cagalli was still little surprised she wasn't used to guys been forward, however she wasn't used to guys asking her out full stop.

"Are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow thinking that he maybe just joking or playing around.

He only smiled "I am, more then you know" he replied.

"I mean I may have just met you and I am been very forward here. But I really would like to get to know you better you know in more romantic way" he smiled "It would be lovely if you would let me."

Cagalli felt awed at his words and she did like him too so they was no harm in saying yes was there, with a large smile placed on her lips "I would love a coffee" she soon replied.

"Maybe just maybe my Valentine's Day bad luck was changing" she thought to herself as she and Athrun exited the car and made their way to the hotel _restaurant_ for a coffee.


End file.
